creepypasta_landfandomcom-20200213-history
The Tragedy of BellTown
Let me just start out by saying this will be an...interesting story. It won't be all like "666" and "work of the Illuminati". This is all based off a true story. It will tell the tragic story of BellTown USA. It will cover the founding of the town, the toxic nightmare created by the wicked Peter Buckworth, the government conspiracy of hiding the tragedy of the town, the lowering of the health of the town, and finally their last days and their critical status. I have attempted to upload this story before but unfortunately it is constantly deleted by the US Government because they don't want you to know. I know only a few people will probably see this before the Government takes it down again, but I must get out the story of the ill-fated BellTown. Foundation: BellTown was founded by Hugh Stanford in the year 1843 and placed a Bell in the center of the town. Nuclear Waste nightmare: One day in 1973, a man named Peter Montio Buckworth rose in the business world and began a Nuclear Power Plant. Due to the carelessness of the evil Peter Buckworth, Nuclear waste was released into the city and the city became a toxic nightmare. The Government figured out about this in 1979 but by then it was too late to fix it. Fish in the stream running across BellTown have mutated and now have side effects such as multiple body parts. Government Conspiracy: The United States Government had decided to keep the the location from the rest of America and removed it from the map and faked destroyed the city in an alleged Terrorist attack of 1980 by a fake still at large Muslim Terrorist. The Government moved death squads around the city and it was patrolled 24/7, nobody in nobody out. Anyone from either sides 1 mile from the exit will be shot on contact. the town's status was covered up with a book published by a fake author known as Tyler Roines, saying it was his "fictional story" about a town corrupted by nuclear waste and the government, and is to this DAY the whole world is fooled into believing the lie. Barry Turlap and Linda Turlap Escape: Barry Turlap and his wife Linda Turlap had escaped BellTown by stowing away inside a box used to transport food from the Government to the slowly dying people. Barry and Linda had decided to tell the population of the Government conspiracy of BellTown and get the evil Peter Buckworth arrested for good. However, Barry and Linda were overheard by a robotic probe that circled the hotel. Assassination of Barry and Linda: The next day, Barry and Linda were assassinated by a CIA agent hired to silence the truth of BellTown to the general population. This lead their son, Sanjay Turlap to be crippled with depression after the death of his parents. Lowering Health of the citizens: As expected, the health of the citizens of BellTown had slowly but surely had lowered. Many had contracted several diseases and illnesses as well as depression and hatred towards the government. Others were unaffected...at the time. However, much of their health will get much worse down the road. Riots and crime wave of BellTown: There was a sudden spike of crime and riots in BellTown due a mix of hatred of the Government and Peter for causing this tragedy with his lack of car for the environment and the consequences it will bring. One day a riot organized by Sanjay Turlap (the son of Barry and Linda) was sent to the nuclear power plant and home of Peter Buckworth. The plant was raided and Peter was killed by the mob and the plant was blown up by the people to stop any more pollution. However, it was much too late to stop the inevitable: the deaths of every person in BellTown. Even the precious Bell in the center of the town was destroyed, most simply just did not care anymore. Escape of Sanjay Turlap: Realizing the Government would eventually lock the town in, Sanjay killed one of the guards and stole his uniform, leaving with everyone thinking he was a US official. His current location is unknown, as with his status. Poverty: The town suffered poverty after their building were mostly robbed and/or destroyed by the anarchy of the crime waves. Due to the destruction of the plant, pollution raised due to the mass amount of waste spread across the area surrounding the plant's location. The government patrols were even starting to get sick by standing near the town so the government placed massive walls around the area, preventing the waste from spreading farther and leaving the poor people of BellTown behind to die. The Last days of BellTown: By now everyone in BellTown was doomed to die, there was no hope left in fixing the problem created by Peter. The population had turned a sick shade of white, and many were already dead, some taken by disease and some taken in the massive crime wave. The area was filled with sadness and pain. Most had already gave up in living and had sunken into a deep depression until their deaths. Soon they all died, no one was left to survive. The government of the US saw the disaster and bombed the town to prevent any investigations of the town by others, as well as silenced anyone who were in anyway shape or form related to the town. If only the plant was stopped before the nuclear waste was spread, if only someone reported the government before the town was doomed to die, if only the town was abandoned. But alas, none of this happened, and the whole town eventually died...except one. Sanjay survived. How do I know so much about this you may ask, because I am Sanjay Turlap. Category:PlacesCategory:Shock EndingCategory:Not TrueCategory:CrimeCategory:TragedyCategory:Death